


Valentine's Day Deduction

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, based off tenn's first vday chat that has tsumugi talk about this--, cute and fluffy just in time for vday!, highschool au....... imagine, only up for language btw oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Gaku finds a box of chocolate on his desk, and upon reading the note attached, he's decided that he wanted to find out the identity of the anonymous sender.// a gakumugi highschool AU





	Valentine's Day Deduction

**Author's Note:**

> happy early valentine's day! i figured the tag may or may not be spammed with fics celebrating onii-san or vday, so i decided to post this earlier...
> 
> this whole fic is based off what tsumugi tells tenn in this rabbit chat: http://souzoushin.tumblr.com/post/153242680047/translation-idolish7-rabbit-chat-kujou-tenn
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

As soon as the lunch bell rings, Tsumugi grabs her bag from the compartments in the back of the classroom. Her friends look over at her with a curious look as she rummages through her the school bag, and begin to hoot and holler with excitement when she fishes out a small box in the shape of a bunny. She flushes as she looks over again at the pink packaging, and briefly wonders if it is too much for just some chocolates. Of course, she's too embarrassed to actually give it to him, and she's even reluctant to sign her name on the note tucked in with the ribbon wrapped around the box.

 

“Tsumugi-chan, are you going to give it to Yaotome-senpai?” One of her friends asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes and an impish smile as she holds up a sparkly pink pen in her hand. “You're gonna at least sign the note, right?”

 

“E-Eh, I… was going to just leave it on his desk,” Tsumugi responds quickly as she raises her index finger in the air, “there's no way I could face him directly and give him the chocolates! My heart will burst right there!”

 

“Don't you want him to know it's from you though?” She prods Tsumugi again, getting up from her seat and offering the pen to Tsumugi.

 

Tsumugi shakes her head, and simply smiles. “I think it's enough if I could give something to senpai. I've only talked to him a few times before, so I don't think he…” She trails off, her lips curving into a slight frown.

 

“Eh, you're no fun!” Her friend pouts, but resigns as she offers a shrug. “You know, this might be more interesting. Wouldn't it be romantic if senpai managed to figure out it was you and asked you out? It's just like a manga!”

 

She yelps at the fantasy, and shakes her head even more furiously, “n-no way! That won’t happen.” But if she had to be honest, the times he has encountered him in the past year felt strangely a lot like a shoujo manga. He always strikes her as being super cool, but a certain scene has pushed Tsumugi to come to admire him to the point where she made chocolate for him. 

 

Gaku Yaotome is quite popular for his looks, but his face seems intimidating to all who see him. However, his status as the surprisingly kind student council president earns him a lot of confessors everyday. Tsumugi squeezes her chocolate, and she questions herself if he will even want it. But she knows he's kinder than he seems, and he is sure to give it a second glance. She rolls up her sleeves with a determined expression on her face, and decides to go for it. She'll just leave chocolates on his desk since she couldn't possibly approach him, but this much is enough. 

* * *

Ryunosuke takes his seat, but he positions himself on his seat so he could face Gaku too. “Gaku, looks like you got something.” He beams, pointing at the skillfully wrapped bunny-shaped box of chocolates. The lunch period hasn't quite ended yet, in fact the two decided to return to the classroom to avoid confrontation from girls. Gaku personally could handle it, but his friend on the other hand isn't made for interacting with girls-- rather, he's too oblivious and it's just frustrating to watch.

 

He blinks in response, and settles in his seat before grabbing the box of chocolates. Usually, all of the girls would leave chocolates in his shoe locker or give it to him personally if they are particularly gutsy. While he's honored to know of their feelings, Gaku already has someone in mind if he's to date someone. The two of them rarely exchange words because of their differing years, but he has somehow developed a great interest in her. Something about her makes him want to get to know her better, and before he knew it, he started to form a crush. 

 

No matter. He inspects the box closely, admiring the craftsmanship put in the careful wrapping of the chocolates. With his other hand, he takes out a folded piece of paper secured by the ribbon over the box. He unfolds it, noticing that the contents of the letter were amazingly long. The handwriting is incredibly cute, he thinks, and he starts to read the letter. 

 

> _ Dear Yaotome-senpai, _
> 
> _ It's a little embarrassing to have even written a note since I planned to just leave this without the note. I don't think it would be fair it I did that, so… we've only talked to each other a few times, but I've formed a better impression of you over time, and I find myself more endeared by you with each day. Is that weird to say?!  But the times I did spend with you were really fun, and you are really cool. _
> 
> _ I do want to get to know you better beyond what I've seen in those times we've talked, and even more than the time I found you doing something that no one else had the chance to see. _
> 
> _ I think that's what I wanted to say, so… please enjoy the chocolate, Yaotome-senpai. I like you.  _

 

“Gaku, you're turning pretty red. Are you okay? Are you getting a fever?” Ryunosuke asks him this in such a concerned tone so Gaku knows it's not a joke, but him genuinely being so oblivious. Gaku shakes his head vehemently, and folds up the piece of paper. He slides it into his pocket for safekeeping, and unties the ribbon of the box.

 

Like what Ryuu unfortunately pointed out, those earnest feelings do resonate with him. He's honestly really curious about who gave him the chocolates, since it definitely requires him to give them a response. The note is suspiciously absent of a signature, indicating that the sender might've been too nervous about him giving them a response. Gaku feels determined, though, that he must absolutely find out who sent him these chocolates. He opens the box, and pops a chocolate in his mouth. He savors the rich taste, and he finds himself approving of it. Thankfully it wasn't too sweet for him to handle. They're perfect, really. “Delicious. Finally some good fucking food.”

 

Ryunosuke laughs in response, and he glances at his friend expectantly. “So? It looks good--”

 

“You can’t have any,” Gaku cuts him off quickly, and he secures its lid back on. “I’m savoring this.”

 

He laughs again, raising his hands in the air as a gesture of surrender. He turns back around his chair to he faces the board, anticipating for the bell to ring, signalling the students to return to class and resume learning with the next teacher. “Gaku, are you going to respond?”

 

Gaku sneers, “of course I am. Why, Ryuu, do you think that lowly of me? I'm not going to let someone's earnest feelings go to waste.” Honestly, he's touched by both the letter and the complexities of adoration he felt in the chocolates. Well, the latter was more of the note influencing how he interprets the flavor of the chocolates, but either way… he was adamant to find out the sender. On the off chance that it was actually the girl he had in mind, then he'll be overcome with joy. 

 

Ryuu protests weakly, “I was just asking, Gaku.” Before he can say anymore, the teacher arrives inside the classroom, and the rest of the students file into their seats. Maybe after class Ryuu will tell him what he's thinking.

* * *

“Play detective?” Their junior asks with sheer amusement in his voice, and he regards the two of them with narrowed eyes. “What's with that, Gaku. Are you trying to be a shoujo manga hero?”

 

Gaku grits his teeth in response to the boy's cheekiness, and wonders how he's dealt with him as the vice president this whole entire year. “Tenn, it's important.”

 

Tenn rolls his eyes, but he extends a hand out for Gaku to give him the letter nonetheless. “I suppose you're just trying to meet the expectations of your fans. How admirable, but you're so impatient that it can't wait until White Day?”

 

Gaku scowls, “just read the damn paper. You'll understand then.”

 

As Tenn busies himself with reading the heartfelt letter, Gaku sighs as he takes a seat and glances over the paperwork that's accumulated on their desk. Ryunosuke struggles with cleaning up the mountain of chocolate sitting right next to the entrance of their designated room. Really, Gaku feels like it might be right to ease off on student council duties for today since this is  _ clearly _ more important.

 

“This handwriting and stationary seems familiar,” Tenn remarks idly, as he appears in front of Gaku’s desk and freely drops the letter on top of the papers.

 

Gaku, naturally, presses him for more information, “seriously? Do you know who it is?”

 

Tenn sticks his tongue out. “Not telling.”

 

“You--” Gaku starts, incensed so easily by Tenn’s teasing. 

 

Ryuu abandons his task to intervene between the two of them with an exasperated look on his face. “Come on, you guys can't fight on Valentine's Day of all days!”

 

The two both shake their head, but they decide to respect Ryuu’s wishes. However, Gaku is still ready to negotiate for Tenn’s so-called genius deduction work. “I’m going to give the student council a day off today. So, will you help me?”

 

Tenn pauses, stroking his chin as he (seemingly) pretends to ponder over Gaku’s offer. Finally, he looks straight back at him with a smirk, “deal. I'll help you with your love life.”

 

“Don't give yourself that much credit, Tenn.” Gaku scoffs. He notices more intense shuffling of papers and the sound of a pen clicking, “Ryuu, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m writing a list of questions!” Ryuu answers quickly and oddly enthusiastically. “It’ll help with the investigation, right?”

 

“Ryuu’s right,” Tenn hums in agreement, glancing over the note again. He seems reluctant to jump to conclusions, or he was really going to keep Gaku waiting for his verdict. “I might not be right, Gaku. Thought about that?”

 

“It’s better than nothing,” He mutters, “right now we don’t have a lead at all.  But if you recognize their handwriting, then that must mean it’s someone you know. Well, so what should we do?”

 

“I have a good idea!” Ryuu chimes in cheerfully as he continues to write the supposed line of questioning.

 

Gaku is honestly a little worried about their plan for investigation.

* * *

> **[Suspect 1: Kendo Club Captain]**

 

“Why are we blindly picking people Tenn just happens to know? Shouldn’t we narrow down to someone who’ll actually seem to use this sort of stationary?” Gaku grimaces as he peeks around the corner, observing the 2nd year residing as the Kendo Club Captain. Honestly, the usually soft-spoken boy seemed scarier than usual.

 

“Sougo-kun has nice handwriting,” Ryuu answers idly, and Tenn snorts as he takes out his smartphone, pushing Gaku slightly to action. Gaku squints at Tenn, who doesn’t seem fazed and keeps his phone in the proper position.

 

Gaku groans, rubs the back of his neck, and finally gets up from his hiding place to enter the practice room. He clears his throat, and tries to make eye contact with the club captain. “Osaka, I need to speak with you.”

 

“Is it about the proposal..?” He squeaks, much unlike the demeanor he seemed to send off in his uniform-- it must’ve just been the sport? 

 

Although, it’s a little problematic that Gaku doesn’t even recall the proposal he sent. He should probably stay longer after school tomorrow to compensate for his slacking today. “Something like that,” he answers gruffly and leads Sougo out to an area more private right outside of the club room. He lets out a sigh, but nonetheless pins Sougo to the wall.

 

“Y-Yaotome-senpai?” Sougo sputters, his cheeks red from embarrassment. Maybe that is the normal reaction, after all, so Ryuu’s method seems really stupid at this rate. 

 

Gaku reaches for the folded notebook paper with the questions on them. He manages to unfold them, and he squints at the questions-- “Oi, Ryuu. Why is there only 2 questions? One kind of investigation is this?”

 

“J-Just ask them!” A distant voice resembling Ryuu’s shouts from a distance.

 

Somehow their banter relaxes Sougo from his initial flustered reaction, and he forces the red to leave his cheeks. “Uh, what is this all about?”

 

“Did you make chocolates and sent it with a heartfelt note.” Gaku deadpans from the paper, only to be met with a vigorous shaking of his head indicating ‘no’.

 

“Making sweets aren’t really my thing,” Sougo laughs, “are you trying to find someone..? If you’d like, I can help.”

 

As if on cue, both Ryunosuke and Tenn walk over-- Ryuu holding a clipboard with a list of ‘suspects’ and then Tenn with an amused grin on his face as he holds tightly onto his phone. “This might go viral, Gaku.” Tenn jokes.

 

Gaku shoots a glare at him, “don’t you dare. Give Osaka the note.”

 

Tenn shrugs, and takes out the note in his pocket and hands it to Sougo. “Sougo Osaka, do you recognize this handwriting? It’s probably a girl, but I thought it would be funny if Gaku tried to kabedon everyone I knew.”

 

“Hm… I don’t really recognize the handwriting.” Sougo frowns, “but are you investigating who sent Yaotome-senpai chocolates..? It is a heartfelt note. Shouldn’t you be asking those you do know, though?”

 

“That’s probably smarter. Thanks Osaka.” Gaku lets his arm fall down back to his side, growing weary of trying to keep him pinned to the wall. “As for the proposal, we can discuss it tomorrow.”

 

Sougo brightens up, “sounds good. Also, please don’t kabedon everyone… it won’t be good for their hearts.”

 

“I know that!”

* * *

> **[Suspect 2: Your Bespectacled Classmate]**

 

“Nikaido? Hell no.” Gaku grimaces, forcibly grabbing the clipboard from Ryuu along with his pen. He crosses out the name, but also takes the time to read through the rest of the suspects list. Tenn just put all of these people here to mess with him, huh. Might as well pick someone who was more feminine…

 

“You should’ve tried it anyways, Gaku. You never know, that guy’s a pretty good actor.” Tenn seemingly laments. Seems like Tenn’s compilation of Gaku kabedonning people wouldn’t exist after all.

 

“No way in hell.”

* * *

> **[Suspect 3: Treasurer-chan]**

 

“Why are you three skipping out on your student council duties?” Anesagi shrieks as the trio returned to the student council room. With a rolled up piece of paper they smack the wall-- honestly, that might be their heads next, so Gaku coughs awkwardly as he tries to smooth complications out.

 

“Well, I--” he really didn’t expect that their advisor would even notice them out of the room, but of course they were as diligent as always to Gaku’s chagrin.

 

“We’re helping Gaku find his Valentine!” Ryuu exclaims cheerfully, not realizing the brevity of the situation as usual. He gets shot a dirty look by both Gaku and Anesagi. “Sorry guys,” he mumbles softly.

 

“Do you want some chocolate?” Gaku questions, hoping that might be able to bribe them with that fact so that they let go of duties for today. “We really have something important going on…”

 

“I’m not going to be bribed with something so silly!” They exclaim in response, shaking their head, “whatever. I suppose it won’t hurt to let you enjoy your youth once in awhile. But be sure to stay longer tomorrow, got that?”

 

The three of them nod quickly, and their advisor lets out a sigh as they leave the room.

 

Unfortunately, they really haven’t found their treasurer at all today. She might be occupied with her own Valentine’s Day at this rate-- so that automatically crosses her off the list. Either way, this random search and questioning of suspects seem unreasonable in Gaku’s eyes. What’s even the point-- well, Tenn made it pretty clear it was for his own personal enjoyment. That jerk.

 

“Tenn, just tell me who it is already.” Gaku groans, “we can’t do this forever-- what if she already left?”

 

“You’re so obvious, Gaku,” Tenn mutters with a hint of disdain in his voice, “fine. Don’t worry about her going home, she has class duty today.”

 

“So she is in your class!” He shouts, shaking his head as he sets the clipboard back on the desk. So is it really her? Tsumugi-- the girl he’s only had the chance to talk to several times, but her honesty along with her cuteness automatically signalled that she was his type. 

 

“So you figured it out,” Tenn grins as he begins to applaud for him, and Ryuu joins-- not thinking it was intending to mock Gaku.

 

Gaku closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to flush his irritation from Tenn’s elusiveness out of his system. That’s right, he must be prepared to accept her confession. No anger, no nothing. He’s going to impress her for sure.

 

“Make sure you kabedon her in return. We’ll be following along.”

 

“Fine...”

* * *

> **[Suspect 4 (maybe Culprit?): Tsumugi Takanashi]**

 

Disregarding the fact that he probably looked really creepy waiting outside of Tsumugi’s classroom like this, Gaku is trying to steel himself for the inevitable. It hasn’t been a problem for him to casually pin Sougo to the wall despite how surprisingly menacing he seemed, but that’s because he wasn’t  _ her _ . He gives himself a mental pep talk, and assures himself that it’ll be fine. If this works out, then they can date? The sound of that exhilarates him, really. If anything, the element of surprise will be on his side.

 

“Done for the day..!” A voice declares, and Gaku tenses up upon recognition of the voice. It’s definitely her. He takes in another deep breath, and he anticipates for her to walk toward the doorway. As soon as she steps a foot outside of the doorway, Gaku springs to action. He pins her to the wall, trying with his foot this time. His arm is still sore from pinning Sougo to the wall for so long, so this should work.

 

“Yaotome-senpai?” Tsumugi yelps, cheeks being the reddest he’s ever seen them, and are accompanied with such a shy expression on her face. Yeah, she really is cute. He becomes distracted by scanning her features and commenting internally about how cute she is, and to think that she is the sender of the chocolates. That makes him more grateful that he chose to savor them…

 

Since he’s distracted by focusing straight ahead, Tsumugi seems to take that to her advantage, and manages to ease off his pinning, and reverses the situation on him. Suddenly he finds himself pinned to the wall and face-to-face with Tsumugi holding a determined glint in her eyes. Gaku almost wants to laugh for a moment since she looks pretty adorable with such a serious face, but her countenance doesn’t waver. “Yaotome-senpai, why are you-- ahh, this is really embarrassing!” Tsumugi quickly shifts gears, and she pulls her arm back and releasing Gaku from her attempts at kabedonning him. She immediately elects to cover her face out of sheer bashfulness, causing Gaku to burst out in laughter.

 

He tries to muffle his chuckles by covering his mouth with his hand, but his laughter only increases to a become a hearty sort. “T-Tsumugi, you… that surprised me.”

 

“You surprised me!” She retaliates with indignance, but she begins to giggle. Tsumugi pauses, fixating her gaze onto the floor as she begins to fiddle with her uniform’s skirt. “Um, so--”

 

“Wait, you didn’t let me ask my questions.” Gaku murmurs, deciding to return to those dumb questions Ryuu wrote. They might have some sort of use after all. “First, did you make chocolates and sent it with a heartfelt note?”

 

“I did,” she admits, and Gaku notices the blood rushing back up to her face, condemning her to continue blushing. “I wouldn’t say it was that heartfelt, I just… um…” Tsumugi starts to avert her gaze. Underneath her breath she seems to mutter something, and Gaku looks at her quizzically.

 

“Did you say something?”

 

“Nothing,” she frowns, “Well, it’s just.. My friend was right. I didn’t expect for her to actually predict what will happen… how did you find out it was me?”

 

Gaku snorts, “some help.” He’ll leave it at that, but maybe it’ll be a story for another day. “But my second question. Will you go out with me?”

 

“W-WHAT?” Tsumugi almost chokes when he hears his words, and her hands moves instinctively toward her chest. She flushes, and turns back to lock her gaze with his. “I-I mean… o-of course. But are you sure? Me?”

 

“Who else? You’re the one for me.” Gaku asserts, his gaze softening as he continues to look upon her. “I didn’t mean to rush things, but we can start slow?”

 

“I’d love that,” she smiles.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> clenches heart  
> they,  
> u can find me on twitter @shineonthesea!


End file.
